Sombra
by Rex-Kazami
Summary: Un alma condena a las sombras. Un asesino y un mercenario; matar por dinero, eso creían pero no conocían la historia real. Esta es la prueba de que el destino puede ser tan cruel como se lo propone ¿Que pasara cuando la vida le cierre una puerta?Pues solo toma la primero que llegue, pero eso puede traer mucho mas que solo dolor. La muerte es su vida y solo ella lo salvara. 1 CAPI
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaaa**

**aqui yo atra vez jejeje^^**

**les traigo otro fic, este se me ocurrio mientras dormia**

**me desperte con la idea y la escribi para que no se me olvidara**

**espero les guste**

* * *

><p><strong>SOMBRA<strong>

**Un chico con un pasado cruel. La vida se burlo de el. **

**Se encuentra solo en este mundo. **

**Un accidente le cambio la vida, estubo entre la vida y la muerte. **

**Desidio aprobechar la primera opcion que se le presentara, sin saber que eso le arruinaria la vida por comple**

**Lo combiertieron en elgo que no es. Lo entrenaron y cuidaron para cumplir con sus ordenes**

**¿Que pasara cuando descubra otro mundo que no conocia?**

**Que pasara cuando la conosca a ella**

**Le mostraran que es el amor y la compasion sin siquiera saber quien es el en realidad**

**Su vida esta mancha de sangre**

**Un asecino, un mercenario; quien creeria que fuera alguien tan inocente**

**Le dieron una vida, pero a la vez se la arrebataron**

**La oscuridad fue su consuelo, las sombras lo protegieron. Ahora decidio vivir entre ellas, el mismo se condeno.**

**Cuantas vidas arruino sin siquiera pedir perdon**

**MUY PRONTO**

* * *

><p><strong>WoW me salio lo poeta jejeje ^^<strong>

**espero y les guste**

**pronto subire el siguiente capi**

**pero no desesperen**

**solo necesito tiempo**

**bye**

**REX KAZAMI**


	2. Sombra parte 1

**Holaaa**

**Siiiiiiiiiii, soy yo de nuevo ^^**

**Y he regresado por fin después de, casi año y medio, pero como dicen yerba mala nunca muere, así que llegue para quedarme WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II XDD**

**REX: ya te habías tardado ¬¬**

**YO: apenas regreso y tú ya empiezas a molestar TT^TT**

**MEI: dejen de pelear porque no estoy de humor ¬¬***

**REX/YO: que miedo O.O**

**SHANON: jejeje ^w^U mejor sigamos con el fic**

**MEI/REX/YO: que más da .**

**YO: bueno como decía, cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado mucho tiempo, intente seguir escribiendo pero no mas no, mi inspiración se había ido de vacaciones por un tiempo indefinido -_-U (**_**Tonta inspiración que se va de vacaciones cuando más la necesito WUAAA TT^TT)**_

**REX: pero, no todo está perdido, se nos ocurrieron muchas nuevas historias que próximamente subiremos XDD**

**MEI: además que, bueno como se habrán dado cuenta, no hemos actualizado VENGANZA, pues, ya teníamos la mayor parte del capítulo, pero cuando estábamos por terminar nos dimos cuenta que no gusto como quedo así que empezaremos otra vez el capitulo**

**SHANON: y para terminar un último aviso; LUZ Y OSCURIDAD será borrado de la cuenta pues aun no esta lista la historia ni los capítulos**

**REX: además para que no se asusten cuando encuentren un fic yaoi en la cuenta**

**YO: durante este tiempo, tenemos un nuevo trauma llamado yaoi XD**

**SHANON: esperamos disfruten el capitulo**

**Muchas gracias a XNeko-AliceX, ximsol182, Isa Kuroki, Sakary1495**

**Y un agradecimiento especial a Alicelove001, Shion1479, Sakary1495, AnzuKazami, meli-haruno-chan, mil gracias por apoyarme cuando está pensando en dejar fanfiction. Esto está dedicado a ustedes, mil gracias.**

**Creo que eso es todo**

**P.D.**

**Matare a mi consciencia WUAJAJAJAJJA XDD**

* * *

><p><strong>1.- Sombra<strong>

"**A Veces De Noche, Enciendo La Luz Para No Ver Mi Propia Oscuridad"**

**Antonio Porchia (1886-1968) Escritor Argentino De Origen Italiano.**

**POV Shun**

_¿Porque le tememos? Porque le témenos a todo aquello a lo que no podamos entender. Tal vez, solo tal vez, simplemente es..._

…_Nuestra naturaleza... _

_En un mundo en el que solo los fuertes sobreviven, pero hay ocasiones en las que ese mismo poder termina por corrompernos. Y para eso, solo hay una cura…_

_La muerte misma._

_Eso a lo que el hombre tanto teme, ¿Qué hay más allá de ella? _

_Ese es mi trabajo, es mi vida, una vida a la que fui arrastrado. Una vida a la cual, en cada instante, cada parte de mi ser y mi conciencia mi pide a gritos terminar con todo._

_Nadie debe saberlo, no, no puedo permitirlo. Ellos son la única razón por la que aun estoy de píe, lo único que me impide tomar el camino fácil._

_Tal vez… deba… decirlo todo… y ver qué sucede. Quizás si lo hago, si ellos llegan a saber la verdad, no creo poder levantarme de nuevo no otra vez. Pero qué pasaría si solo así terminara mi tortura_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-Shun!- se escucha una voz a la lejanía, no logro definir exactamente de quien- Shun, ni creas que te salvaras-

Aquella voz tan lejana logro sacarme de mi mundo de sueños, arrastrándome sin ninguna piedad de vuelta a la cruda realidad. Volteo a cada lado para ver quién es, resulta ser nada ni nada menos que mi mejor amigo, Dan Kuso. Viene corriendo a toda velocidad hacia mí.

-Ni… creas que… te… salvaras… de ayudar- decía entre respiros, intentando recuperar el aliento perdido.

-Ayudar a qué?- la verdad no recuerdo que tenía que hacer, me metí tanto en mi cabeza que olvide todo.

- Recuerda que las chicas nos obligarían a acompañarlas al centro comercial- decía Dan haciendo un pequeño puchero, y dejándose caer a un costado de mi, recargándose en el frondoso árbol de hojas color verde, que bailaban al compás del dulce viento.

-Ahhhhh- un pequeño suspiro logro escapar de mis labios, había perdido el sentido del tiempo- Lo siento

Dije para después levantarme poco a poco del verde pasto, mirando por última vez el enorme árbol y todo a mí alrededor. Podía ver a los niños jugar unos con los otros, con sus madres cuidándolos. Amo ir a ese hermoso lugar, el parque de la ciudad.

-Mejor deberíamos irnos antes de que las chicas se enojen- le dije por ultimo a Dan antes de emprender mi camino al restaurante de la familia de Runo, una de mis amigas.

Metí mis mano a los bolsillos de mi pantalón y camine a paso lento, sintiendo los rayos del sol chocar contra mi cara. Al estar bastante lejos de donde me encontraba hace apenas unos momentos, escuche la voz de Dan.

-Shun!- escuche como me llamaba pero no pienso voltear, y solo sigo mi camino- Espérame! Shun!

Oí a lo lejos sus pasos desesperados al intentar alcanzarme.

Si que es lento solo eso puedo pensar al ver a mi amigo correr a todo lo que era capaz. Mejor me apresuro o las chicas nos mataran. Aunque, la idea de morir no suena tan mal. Ya basta me dice esa molesta vocecita de mi cabeza, creo que unos la llaman "consciencia".

Nota mental: matar a mi te atrevas ¬¬esta mi supuesta consciencia me contesta, pues que se cree o que. Ay no puede ser, me estoy volviendo loco, estoy peleando conmigo. Te acabas de dar cuenta-_-U

-Te sientes bien?- hee quien pregunto eso?Así, creo que lo olvide- Te ves raro

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes Dan- solo tengo que sonreír y el se lo creerá. Pues creo que me distraje tanto que no me di cuenta cuando empecé a hacer caras de enojo.

-Por fin llegan!- soy yo o Julie tiene una voz chillona cuando grita, creo que podría quedar sordo si me grita cuando este enojada jejeje.

-Vamos, vamos!- porque me empuja, odio que me empujen ¬¬

-Tranquila Julie, puedo caminar yo solo- qué más da, un día de compras no pasara nada.

Solo espero que no tenga que hacer "eso" de nuevo, no quiero, no podre soportarlo mucho más. Creo que debo decirles, pero tengo miedo Pero, ¿Por qué? Tal vez, porque temo a lo que piensen de mi, si me dejan no podre seguir adelante.

Bueno será mejor olvidar por un día todo.

-Vamos!- gritaron las chicas, mientras bajaban de la limusina de Marucho.

-Noooooo!- wow nunca pensé que los chicos gritaran tan fuerte, bueno y como no hacerlo cuando eres arrastrado por las chicas. Lo bueno es que no soy ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

… 5 horas después…

-mmm ¬¬*- si Julie no se decide pronto terminare por matar a alguien. No lo soporto, grrr, jajajaja, el Gran Shun Kazami, amenazando con cometer un homicidio solo porque no se deciden por unos zapatos ajajajajaj ^w^.

Cierra la boca, me tienes cansado.

Pin pirin pirin pirin pirin pin pin pin (la crisis, para que vean que a mi también me llego jajajaja XD)

Mi celular, espero no sea lo que creo.

-Chicos tengo que contestar- me alejo, poco a poco, no quiero que escuchen, no deben saber.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Si ya lo se, muy corto pero es lo mas que puedo escribir por el momento me estan casi corriendo de la computadora<strong>

**Así que sin mas que decir**

**BYE**

**REX KAZAMI**

**P.D.**

**subire la siguiente parte pronto preferible la primera semana de diciembre un viernes como es costumbre y dare mas expliacaciones**

**BYE**


	3. Aviso

**Holaaa**

**Este solo es un aviso, quiero decir que antes que nada, muchas gracias por su apoyo ya que much s saben sobre mis problemas y me han dado du ayuda.**

**Se los agradezco de corazon **

**Y por eso quiero decir que no he podido seguir escribiendo, pero que conste que si he seguido, tengo un monton de hojas en las que escribi la conti de VENGANZA, LEONARDO y otros, pero que por la prepa y el servicio no he podido pasar a la compu**

**Ya saben como es esto, con los examenes de parcial, ordinarios y finales, junto con los proyectos**

**Y para acabar, mendigo servicio social que aun no he terminado -_-**

**Tambien, los cursos que pronto empezare y el examen de admision a la universidad**

**Por lo que no voy a poder publicar muy seguido, y con eso de que mi inspiracion no es de mucha ayuda ¬¬**

**Y esa es la razon, tambien voy a hacer pequeños cambios en VENGANZA porque lo que ya tenia no me gusto como estaba quedando asi que a empezar otra vez**

**Espero y entiendan y me tengan paciencia, tratare de subir las contis lo antes posible**

**Casi lo olvido, LUZ Y OSCURIDAD lo borrare hasta que tenga una mejor idea de a donde quiero que vaya la historia, y SOMBRA estara temporalmente fuera de servicio**

**Por lo menos hasta que tenga idea de que hacer**

**Bye**

**RK**


	4. IMPORTANTE!

**Holaaa**

**Se que no tengo perdon de Dios**

**Pero ya saben como es esto de la Universidad, apenas estoy saliendo de los examenes finales**

**Es en parte por lo que no he podido seguir escribiendo**

**Bueno, este aviso es para decirles que pienso cambiar VENGANZA de Bakugan a Las Tortugas Ninja**

**Me di cuenta que ya perdi el hilo de la historia, por lo que decidi esto**

**Lo lamento en serio, pero terminare con PESADILLAS,de hecho ya casi termino(despues de quien sabe cuantos años XD)**

**Solo queria decirle eso, y agradecerles tantos años, y lapaciencia que me tuvieron , pero creo que una historia debe contener sentimientos, se debe tener pasion por seguir escribiendo**

**Y digamos que hace tiempo que pérdi parte de eso, por lo que me odiaria si les entregara algo sin parte de mi**

**Por ultimo, solo GRACIAS, enserio, les debo la vida y nunca me cansare de decirlo**

**Me apoyaron cuando mas las necesitaba**

**Estuvieron en los momentos mas dificiles de mi vida y nunca me abandonaron**

**Les debo el que aun este con vida**

**Les debo todo lo que soy**

**Por lo que les prometo que no importando que pase seguire escribiendo**

**Y que por mas que se una molestia nunca me ire de FanFiction**

**Perdon,y gracias**

**Bye**

**REX KAZAMI**


End file.
